


Unexpected Family Reunion

by DaughterofKnowledge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofKnowledge/pseuds/DaughterofKnowledge
Summary: This is a work in progress and updates will be kind of slow. This is my first story/fanfic.**Also none of the HP Universe characters belong to me. Gabe, Serpi, Rain, Vette, Nate, and April belong to my friend dollyuta, the others belong to me and are my own creation.
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and updates will be kind of slow. This is my first story/fanfic.
> 
> **Also none of the HP Universe characters belong to me. Gabe, Serpi, Rain, Vette, Nate, and April belong to my friend dollyuta, the others belong to me and are my own creation.

**Part 1 of Chapter 1**

The wind is howling loudly against her ears as she walks briskly towards the manor before her, feeling slight dread fill her the closer she gets to the door. The closer the young woman gets to the manor her thoughts race to the last time she had seen or heard from the young man that owns the manor she has been invited to spend the evening at, so that they can reconnect as a family. A shudder runs through her as she thought of the last time she had seen the man who had owled her, it was a few years after the battle of Hogwarts. They had gotten close during her last two years at Hogwarts even though she was younger than him by two years. As her footsteps carry her over the cobblestone walkway, through the elegant and immaculate front yard that has a few fake bats and cobwebs scattered around the trees and shrubs. Her mind drifts back to the day she had been told goodbye by her cousin, when he had decided that he didn’t want any reminds of his ex-girlfriend even though the two had been so close before that. His voice carrying the words that hurt her so much since he was one of the few people from her mother’s side of the family that she would claim besides her brother Rain.

“Leave me alone. I can not and will not be reminded of the past just because you are still friends with Sylvette Potter. I do not want any connections with the Potter family. So leave me alone! Get out of my life for as long as you are friends with her.” The last words have been echoing in her mind off and on for the last 9 years since he had uttered those words to her in the middle of the family manor she had redone over the years.

A clearing of someone’s throat breaks Piper from her thoughts and the past. Raising her caramel eyes away from the scenery that has made her think of the past but towards the male standing in the doorway. Letting her eyes move at a slow pace and focus on the male taking note of how it seems that her cousin hasn’t changed just gotten older. Silver molten eyes watched her with a smirk on his lips as he waits for her to stop staring before getting bored of waiting.

“Are you done with the gawking yet, Piper or not?” he scoffs towards his younger cousin.

Rolling her eyes at his behavior before a small grin over takes her features, raising an eyebrow and cocking a perfectly manicured red nailed hand against her hip.  
“Really, Draco? Is that how you greet someone that you haven’t seen or heard from in 9 years? But yes I am done seeing how my cousin has changed over the years since I had been rudely and unjustly kicked from his life.” sarcasm, hurt, and slight anger mixing in her voice when she responds.

Surprising both of them slightly he moves forward and pulls Piper into his embrace before pulling away to let the young witch inside away from the wind.

Muttering softly his voice barely drifting over the loud and howling wind towards the young brunette. “I am sorry cousin for doing that.”

Shaking her head as she heads inside away from the cold outdoors and into the warm home of a part of her family history. She replies just as softly as her cousin did to her.

“It is all fine now and history. Nothing to worry about unless you do it again. Then we will have problems dear cousin.”

He nods at her words and threat before rolling his eyes and snapping his fingers to summon a house elf to take her coat. After the house elf had done as it was ordered Draco led Piper into foyer where nothing could be heard expect their cousin being loud and making jokes to break the awkward tension all the while glaring in the direction of the owner of the manor.

A somewhat quiet but at the same time loud baritone voice interrupted the young blond that was talking to an almost sandy brown haired male and a lilac haired female. “Pipey!”

The young male blots up from in between his two siblings Cain and Nate, rushing across the foyer once he sees his younger sister accompanying Draco their older cousin. Pulling his sibling away from the host and towards him with a rare grin that only appears when the male is around those he trusts and cares about.

“Rainy!!” Piper exclaims while wrapping her arms around the male with a contagious grin and joy in her voice with not having seen him in almost a year.

The two siblings grins and turns leaving their arms around each other as they look over everyone that is there at family even thinking to themselves on the ones who had decided that they didn’t want to come or try to save what was left of their family’s relationships with each other. Piper waves the hand that is not holding onto one of her brothers, she waves towards her other siblings and cousins that have decided along with her that they were going to try and do this even if it was just for one night. She though thinks softly to herself that it last more than just this one night and that they all can keep fixing their relationships even if it just a little bit better than they are now. After everyone got comfortable in the foyer again after the last of their family came to their home, an awkward silence filled the air making a handle full of members to shift uncomfortably, start to start off into space, or poke their family members they were close with. A loud pop echoe through the room making everyone up and turn towards the middle of the room where a house elf is standing and waiting to speak.

“Dinner is ready, Masters.” The young house elf almost squeaks out before popping back out without another word.

Nobody moves for a brief second before a dark haired male shakes his head and pushes himself from his chair, placing his book down with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. “Come on now. There is nothing here that can harm any of us, definitely not food cooked by some house elves that answer to all of us. So stop being statues and move along to the dining room. The only ones who can have an excuse of being a statue is myself, Serpi, Vette, Angel, and Rainy; the rest of you not so much, so gather the thing that makes each of you a Black or Lestrange or Malfoy and move your arses. Now.”

Silence follows Nate as he exits the foyer and heads into the dining room before a soft giggle escapes April that slowly turns into full blown laughter, that is followed by Gabe, Piper, and Vette. Draco, Rain, and Serpi just staring at the spot where he stood before they nod almost at once and head towards the dining room after making sure the ones having a giggle fest are finished and following the rest.

“Well that is sure one way to get people to do something, cousin. I see you haven’t lost your touch to almost insult someone and get them to do what you want in one breathe.” Draco drawls as they all sit down and start to eat dinner.

“Well not everyone can be a pompous arse like yourself there can we Draco?” Piper interjects sassily.

A glare is thrown Piper’s way at the comment by said mentioned male before another voice chimes in, causing all heads to turn towards the owner.

“Now now cousins and siblings lets not start a fight thus doing something we would regret, like some of us have done before. So let’s just behave and act like the pureblood elites we were raised to be at least while we are eating dinner. There is no need for sarcastic, sassy, rude, degrading comments from anyone. We are all adults here so lets start acting like it instead of children still at Hogwarts, no matter how much we may miss those days.” declares a tall black haired witch, whose hair is normally charmed almost always blonde, with bright blue eyes.

“Alycone!!” The younger Malfoys, Blacks, and Lestrange members exclaim in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” asks one sibling.

“Why are you here?” questions a cousin.

“What is going? Is everything okay?” shoots out another.

“Quiet!!! All of you. I am here for the same reason you all are to try and save what little family relations that is left of this family. So stop with the pettiness and start acting like a family that I know we can be. A family that stands together no matter what and is as strong through even the most difficult times.” Alycone interjects before talking calmly while moving to sit at an unoccupied seat.

With a wave of her hand towards everyone that had stopped eating she rolls her eyes as no one moves before scoffing lowly. “If no one is going to eat then let's move back to the foyer and talk maybe.”  
Pushing away from the table she just sat down at after a few moments, she flicks her wrist and summons a house elf pointing at the table before spinning on her heel and moving towards the foyer. Calling over her shoulder, “If you don’t follow now it will not end well for those who do not listen. I am taking this serious just like the note said.”

A pause follows the oldest member’s exist before there was a rush to follow into the foyer. There is a clambering to find a place to sit in the now crowded foyer before all is calm even though there is a tension that could be felt by everyone there.

“Now where to begin, hmmm?” Questions Alycone towards the whole room.

The lights dim at the question and it makes everyone try to think of something to say before they almost as one shrug or mutters lowly barely being able to be heard. “No idea..”

A lull blankets the room as the members of the family try to figure out what to say to each other and get a start on fixing the relationships with each other. The only thing heard is the members breathing slightly, the flames of the fire crackling in the fireplace, and the occasional person moving in the uncomfortable silence.


End file.
